Redemption of The Gods
by Janic the Guardian of Flames
Summary: 20 years after the deaths of the Demigods and goddesses, Valerian heroes soon loss their righteousness. Most of them, now scum who are forced to do anything for money. Yet, the fallen demigods/goddesses hide away three children, they are learning how to defend themselves. Can they band together todefeat the dawning darkness or will they become that very darkness. OC warning. Enjoy!


Redemption of The Gods

Author's Note: I know this story may not be enjoy by many but If you play or have played Castle Age on Facebook. **I Am Looking over this story now and check for any of my own errors since I was informed by a guest's review, whose review I removed due to their language, please enjoy this and I feel like a moron for not checking all of my errors. This is just a story about some OCs in the Castle Age universe. Please enjoy if you are about to and if not well please don't flame, it really can bring my feelings down and me not being a 100****% it will only make me worst. Thanks and it is hard to write a fanfiction for this game but at least I didn't try to write up a pairing of generals that may not happen...I'm shutting up now.  
**

Prologue

After the fall of the Demigod of demons, the five demigods, Azeron, Ambrosia, Aurora, Malekus, and Conventheus, gather and communicated amongst themselves in Aurora sensed something dark around the land of earth, Conventheus begins to act suspicious, he left the meeting due to a stomach aches, Azeron and Aurora knew something was off about their fellow demigod, so they follow Conventheus to the land of the earth, there they watched as Conventheus helped organize the start of the Lion's Rebellion with one of his loyal followers, Aurelis, Azeron and Aurora interrupts them and she notices a muffled scream and behind some bushes, her priestess named Jahanna laid, bonded up and she was bleeding below the waist, Aurora goes and grabs, the most likely suspect, Aurelis because his face just screams 'I am a king', by the throat and she says,

"You are no man, violating a woman in such a matter, you are a beast and all beasts shall be slain." She throws Aurelis all the way to the front lines of his rebellion, usually she just absorbs her victim's live energy and uses it to permanently then she turns her attention to Conventheus she holds her hand up at him but Azeron gets in front of him and draws his sword, which he rarely does, and slashes Conventheus, he falls to his knees as Azeron says,

"For your crimes against the balance of Valeria… I took away your powerful defense." Conventheus begs for Azeron's forgiveness and Azeron only says one more thing, "The one way you could redeem yourself is to head for the land of water and defeat destroy the great father's shrine." Conventheus lefts knowing that the great father's shrine has already been lost to history and he knows Azeron wanted him to do something else, Aurora cries for her impure priestess, Azeron removes his hood and reveals his face, for the first time ever, he kisses the priestess's forehead, she glows and fades away, Aurora feels her priestess's presence at one of her temples in the land of mist,

"Azeron, you know we can't save her…" He puts his hand on her cheek, "Aurora, Redemption is a part of my power and your power of life and death shall save her." She feels his tender hugs bring an unusual warmth to her chest.

A few months later, news of the defeat of Conventheus, and Jahanna finally gets to Azeron, he sighs, "They defeated Jahanna too…I guess this generation would us demigods to fade away…and so we shall." As he said that, Aurora feels the life that she was bearing inside of her suddenly fade from her womb, and Ambrosia, who too was bearing another also vanished from her, and they heard the some of the heroes of Valeria chant something, it sounded like a curse. Days later, Azeron hears of Slaughter of Aurora, he sheds tears that break the foundation of the temple he built from the very body of the father of the four great giants, Kromash, Shardos, Glacius, and Magmos. He sits in the denial he thus created for himself as Ambrosia and Malekus are defeated by the many heroes that slain most of the monsters of Valeria in their wake.

Once the heroes entered the land of Perdition, Azeron's domain, he heard the cries of three newborns, he grabbed his sword and readied his armor and his famous greaves,

"With this, Redemption shall be ours, Aurora, Ambrosia, my brother Malekus…and how can I forget that fool…Aurelis…without him none of this would have been possible…" He stormed out of the temple for the last time.

Chapter #1: The Mythic Rise

Our tale begins in a part of Valeria where most are cloaked in the shadow of the crater where Azeron was killed twenty years ago, the only village in the land of Perdition because all of the other villages were destroyed in the battle, the villagers continue on with their lives even knowing that they are living near history and now those heroes who were once praised by the people of Valeria, they raid villages, battle each other in so called guild battles but all citizens now that its just an excuse for them to kill each other with the government arresting them for murder, and most still kill outside of guild battles because they know the knights of the local governments really enjoy the brides, but there are some former heroes who actually still are heroes or train a new generation of heroes. In the largest building in the village besides the guild battle arena where the bloodlust filled guild fight for sport or unearned glory, the school of Soulforge (Note: Soulforge is the name of a powerful weapon which gives a 1% critical hit ratio increase in Castle to the four heroes about to be named), one of the many schools that the legendry four, Strider, Sophia, Dragan, and Penelope set up to train warriors, clerics, mages, and rogues to uphold justice in Valeria, which hasn't been successful. At the moment, the only students of this school are twins, Kilor and Kairi, they have that unique twin ability where if the one is sad, the other one knows it, Kilor is the protective older brother, and will do anything to protective his sister but the rumors say he has unusual powers when dusk blackens the sky. While Kairi on the other hand, is a prodigy as a cleric, her healing powers are said to be on an whole another level but what Kilor and Kairi have in common is that they both are skilled in magic, even if Kilor loves the shadows, he will uses magic when needed. At the moment, the head master of the school had summoned the twins to the hall, there they stand, waiting for the old man to come,

"Brother, do you think we are getting an new student again?" Kairi asks, her blonde hair glowed lightly and yet Kilor's hair was black as the heart of the Volcanic Dragon when it rose up the second time,

"Kairi, if it is, I pray to the fallen demigods that if its another guy, he shall fear me before the night of the full moon." He says with a cold look on his face and his dagger ready to throw if needed,

"Brother, you do realize that the full moon is tonight?" She feels his excitement like blood pulsing inside a heart and he smiled,

"I know my sweet sister." He pats her head, she loves her brother but hates when he scares away all of the boys and she can't scare away the girls that flock to him with he going out, she feels lonely and what doesn't help is that their mother and father were killed by the warlock known as Zurran, and they been at the school for most their lives. The headmaster finally walks in, he is an old mage who taught many mages and sorcerers/sorceresses in his time sadly his health has seen better days, Kilor and Kairi look alert, the headmaster clears his throat,

"Good day, students, I ask you here to introduce you to your newest classmate…" He coughs a little as the twins laugh to themselves,

"But he is late…" At the moment, Kairi looked over at Kilor and she seen his eyes fill with joy, she sighs and sheds a tear, the headmaster sees her tear,

"Kairi, is something plaguing your mind?" he asks since he has knowledge of what she might be going through and he has some experience in help dealing with those kinds of problems,

"Its nothing Headmaster, I'm just not feeling myself today…" She looks gloomy, Kilor knows what she is doing, trying to get out of studies,

"My dear, you and your brother have been excused from classes today and if you need time to yourselves, please take it…" Kairi bows slightly,

"Thank you…" She turns around and looks ready to leave,

"My dear before you go, can you do me a small favor?" The headmaster asks, Kilor smirks like he knew there was a catch, Kairi nods,

"If you find our new student, bring him here…" He clears his throat once more, "I've been told he is easy to spot in a crowd, good luck and please feel better Dear!" The headmaster leaves the room and Kilor laughs,

"What's so funny brother?" Kairi looks at him with a stubborn glare, he is unaffected by it,

"You got hunt down a guy, that's going to be impossible for you." She becomes angered,

"What!? You don't think I can find a boy because of the story of the murderous older brother that you are." He nods in a sarcastic way, "You don't believe in me, that's fine by me! I bet I can find him before you ever could!" She yells as her breath became like fire, he puts his hands on her shoulders,

"Kairi, are you sure you want to bet on something you know I will beat you at?" She nods and he sighs understanding how she can be sometimes, "Then shall we begin…" Kilor vanishes in a puff of smoke, and she rushes out the door, flustered by the disappearing act, she says to herself,

'_I will find this boy just to prove my brother that he can't always win.'_ She heads into the center of the village not realizing her brother was on the rooftop of the school,

"My sister, I hope she understands I've already won this and I don't even have try to find him, she'll found him for me." He laughs a little bit to himself before he rests his body and starts to take a nap.

About an hour later, in the market area of the village, food vendors line the street, Kairi smells freshly baked bread just being put out, she walks over,

"Excuse me, Miss, this bread is only three gold coins right?" The female vendor smiles,

"Kairi, you know my bread's price." The vendor smiles, and puts out a special loaf of bread, melted cheese all over the top of it, Kairi drools a little,

"Miss Brenda, we are friends, I like to act like a stranger, I want to see if you will ever answer me like I'm a new customer." Vendor Brenda smiles as she looks at Kairi,

"My my, Kairi it only seems like yesterday when we first met but look at you now, you are as beautiful as Lady Aurora, I'm surprised that all the village's boys haven't tried to earn your hand…" She smiles and hands the nicely cooled cheese bread to Kairi,

"Miss Brenda, I'm not as beautiful as the demigoddess of life and moon fall magic and even if the boy wanted to earn my hand…my brother would…anyway I will enjoy the bread, here you go." Kairi places the gold coins on the spot where the bread was, Brenda removed her apron,

"You don't need to pay, the bread is on the house." Kairi picks up the gold because when Brenda says its on the house, don't leave the gold or she will throw it at you the next time she sees you, Kairi waves good bye, and three streets away, she sits on the edge of a fountain, the water flows quietly as she enjoys the bread, people walked by and seen her sitting by the fountain, she had a light green glow around her that made her almost angelic look.

A little bit after sunset, back at the school, the headmaster drinks some water at his annoyingly old desk, a knock on his office door,

"Come in." The old headmaster says as a woman wearing the robes of the convent that still worships the fallen demigoddess Aurora,

"Greetings sire, how are your students today?" Her voice is sweet to his hair filled ears,

"They have been good except…" He coughs up a bit of blood, the woman rushes over and her palms glow yellowish, and her eyes get bigger,

"Sire, your health has headed farer south." She says as Kilor walks in,

"Headmaster, we need to…did I interrupt something?" The way the woman's hand is positioned inside of the headmaster's robes, and where the headmaster's forehead is, Kilor laughs as the woman quickly moves and smacks the blushing headmaster,

"No, nothing happened…" She says, Kilor smiles because he can twist this situation into a hilarious way,

"Sure, nothing happened is that why you are sweaty and nervous?" He smirks at her facial expression and before she could put herself into the hole she dug from herself, the headmaster vomits blood onto the table, the woman casts a healing spell over the headmaster's chest,

"Crumb butts!" Kilor walks over to the woman,

"So he has gotten worst?" Kilor sighs and pulls out a potion, "Sire, please take this." He hands the potion to the headmaster but the woman grabs the potion,

"I don't now what your doing Kilor, but I just can't let you give this sick man any potion without me checking it." Kilor gets a bit angered,

"Fine, I'll just have to tell your master that you stop me from giving my headmaster a potion that my sister, Kairi made herself and tested it on sick beggars, who now are healthy as a horse." She grinds her teeth knowing if he told lady Sanna about this, she would punish her,

"Ok, you can give him the potion." Kilor gets back the potion and gives it to the headmaster, he breathes easier and shakes Kilor's hand,

"Thank you young man, your sister is a wonderful healer but I never knew she made potions." Kilor sighs,

"Headmaster, Kairi hasn't returned yet, has she?" The headmaster shakes his head no, Kilor turns around, "Sire I'm going to find her, I, myself may be back late." The headmaster stands up,

"Go, I'll make sure the doors aren't locked." Kilor nods behind he exit's the room, the headmaster looks at the woman, "So, why are you really Miss?" The door shut as they started to conversant.

Outside of the battle arena, Kairi walks passes, looking exhausted from her search that got her no boy, it only got her a nice lunch and dinner, she goes down a street that was illuminated by candle light, but out of the silences, she hears the screams of a small child, she run around the corner and sees a little boy's dead body and a group of men laughing over the body, they see her,

"Well well, look here guys, a woman." Those bandits look and marvel at Kairi's body,

"Man, the things I'd do to her." Another bandit says and they charge in after her, she smirks,

"Lightening Storm!" A huge blast of lightening roars from her hands and knock down all of the charging bandits but the leader, who looks a lot like a warlock holds up his hand,

"You fools should know better than get defeated by a woman. Oh well, Swarm of Darkness!" A swarm of black magic bats appears and they start to absorb the lightening, then surround Kairi, an explosion soon follows but she put up a Manna Shield in time,

"Well done woman, you are proving to be a challenge but I want you to be a good girl and enjoy a man." More bats appeared from the shadows, smash her barrier, grab her and bind her at the opposite end of the street, they remove bits and pieces of her robes with the fangs, the warlock bandit leader jumps over and grabs her chin as he admires her torn robes,

"Like I just said, you need to enjoy a man." Kairi pushes the warlock away of her and covers her private parts as she remembers something her brother said to her,

'_Sister, men are monster, they will do anything to get inside a woman, even force themselves if the have to…but one day you'll meet a man who isn't a monster, he'll care for you like I do and he'll protect you like you're his princess…'_ She begins to cry as she comes to the realization that all men are monsters, she launches fireballs at the warlock hoping to keep him away but he gets in close and he twists her wrists, she screams, then as that sick man almost does the unthinkable, they hear the other bandits and they cries for help, the warlock turns around and sees all of his minions have broken bones, and huge lumps on them and a tall man standing in the shadows, Kairi's tear filled eyes can't clearly the man,

"Who are you?!" The warlock screams, Kairi passes out from exhaustion, thinking her brother just saved her, the man steps out of the shadows, his massive gut is covered by steel chain mail, and he has simple iron armor, his dirty blonde hair looks absolutely filthy,

"Get away from the girl and I will let you live." The warlock laughs,

"Fool I am one of lord Vincent's loyal servants…" He dodge a dagger that the blonde man throw,

"Stop up, I don't care if you are a vampire or not, I told you to get away from the girl now!" The blonde man bellows but the warlock thrusts a Swarm of Darkness at him, "So you chose death." He lifts the hammer he been using to wound, I mean kill the warlock's bandit minions, and spins it around, sending the energy bat it to the nearby buildings, the warlock rushes in with an obsidian sword in hand, the hammer and sword meet,

"Human, why do all always interfere in vampire affairs?" The blonde man smirks a little as his hammer begins to crack the sword, the warlock doesn't notice it, and neither one of them notice the arrival of Kilor, he watches quietly,

"Why you ask? Its simple, we don't like it when you pick on something weaker than you just to drain them of blood, like that little boy over there." The warlock moves his right hand from his sword,

"I guess what I do to survive is a bit immature but…" He puts his hand to the blonde man's chest as the sword shatters, "Swarm of Darkness!" The blonde man is sent flying for a few feet, his armor and chain mail broken, his whole upper body exposed, he isn't much to look at, if his face wasn't covered in dirt, he be average looking for a fat man,

"Wow, that was a good one, vampire…" The blonde man stands up, and grabs his hammer with both hands, "Let me show you my true power." Kilor feels the building energy around the blonde fat man, and the warlock grinds his fangs and blindly charges with the broken sword in hand,

"I'm going to show you why you creatures should always fear the night! Demonic Strength!" The warlock glows red and gets inches from piercing the blonde man's flesh,

"Savage Smash!" He brings his hammer down with such velocity that a cloud of dust arises as Kilor smiles and thinks to himself,

"_Amazing, I never thought I see someone that large would be able to unleash such power in a single blow." _Kilor gets over to his sister and covers her up in his cloak as the cloud fades away and the warlock has turned to dust, the blonde man falls on his butt, and laughs a little,

"Whoa, I don't believe it, it worked!" He jumps up and starts to dance like an idiot, Kilor could not help but laugh at him, the blonde man stop dancing and gets serious once more, "Who are you?" He points his hammer at Kilor,

"My name is Kilor and I thank you for saving my sister." The blonde man looks shock but puts down his hammer,

"Your sister, well I guess I can't kiss from her then…" He sighs then he is hit by a magic missile, "Hey what was that for?" Kilor just glares at the man,

"To make sure you don't have impure thoughts." The man stands back up, and dusts himself off,

"Okay, Kilor, do you know where the Soulforge school is in this village?" Kilor picks up his sister,

"I'll tell you where but first, what is your name, stranger?" The blonde lifts his hammer up and put it on his shoulder,

"My name is Alexander." He strikes a pose, Kilor readies a magic missile, Alexander stops posing and looks at Kilor, "Do you want me to carry your sister for you?" Alexander asks,

"No way in the Demon Realm, I would let you carry her, we just met." Alexander sighs, Kilor face palms himself, "Alexander, if you want to get to the school, shut up and follow me." Kilor leads Alexander to the school.

Meanwhile in the Demon Realm, a large being sits upon a throne, many Hellkite minions surround him along with Vampires and Vampire Lords/Ladies, his fangs peer out of his mouth,

"Very interesting, the fat one has power, a power we haven't seen in years…is it not, ladies?" Four women appear, Keira, Lotus Ravenmoore, Azriel, and Sylvanus aka the Army of the Apocalypse,

"Good evening Lord Vincent." He smiles and looks directly at Azriel, who's angelic wings are black and her armor is now silver and not gold even her shield,

"Sir, we haven't seen any power like in a long time…" Azriel answers as she flies up to him, "Where is our son?" The other ladies look shocked by the news that just entered their ears, Keira and Sylvanus lose their cools as Lotus looks completely calm so she grabs the two hotheads,

"Relax Morons, you know how Lord Vincent favored Azriel just because she became the first female fallen angel in our history." They cry onto Lotus's shoulders as she takes a black rose from Sylvanus's body, Sylvanus stop wearing those white flowers on her because they no longer match the color of her heart and her outfit has darker than original outfit, while Keira's armor hasn't really changed at all, her hair is longer, she has leaner looking legs and even has big chest, yet even with those changes, they still are the same old villains we knew and still love to fight in game, Vincent snaps his fingers and the ladies come close and kneel down to him,

"I'm sorry if I have upset any of you but I do have a son and for some reason he hasn't returned home, he wanted to visit the land of mist, so I let him since he looks more human than I do…" Sylvanus rises her hand, "Yes my dear, Sylvanus." She stands up,

"My lord may I go and get your son, I know the land of Mist better than anyone here since I protected the land's crystal until I was betrayed by my own sisters, please let me go." Vincent walks over to her and kisses her forehead, calming her racing memories,

"You may go, please be careful, I've just heard news of a vampire had been killed in the only village of the land of Perdition, I want you all to be on guard when you go to outside of this realm." She nods and leaves, Azriel, and Lotus look unsettled by Vincent's decision to let Sylvanus go get Azriel's son but they ignore their unsettledness,

"My lord, we are going to retire to our beds." The ladies say and they vanish, Vincent sits back down, and smiles,

"And so it begins…" He fades away into a cloud of shadows.

Thus Thy Sins Shall Be Engraved On The Wall Of History…Or In Other Words…To Be Continued…


End file.
